how_to_minecraft_smpfandomcom-20200214-history
How To Minecraft SMP Wiki
Welcome to the How To MineCraft Official Description: Welcome to How To Minecraft! A brand new 1.8 SMP. This is going to be a private Minecraft Survival Multiplayer server made just for us to play on and enjoy the brand new Minecraft in it’s most simplistic form. SMP is a great way to create stories, plots, enemies, friends, and interactions with you guys. Reddit: http://www.reddit.com/r/officialHTM The How To Minecraft Map: http://minemap.net/HowToMinecraft One of the newest and most popular MineCraft SMP's is How To Minecraft. While it is inspired by other popular SMP's such as the Cube, Mianite and MindCrack, its goal is to be its own form with keeping the server closely connected, with planning's of events happening nearly each episode. How To MineCraft currently has 5 seasons. The fifth one stopped very early due to lots of people dropping out around the 50th episode. The Original Hosts There were 5 hosts on the original How To Minecraft server and one server host. The server host was the Arkham Network, who also hosted the groups UHC's. The 5 Hosts were all MrWoofless: The main host of the server. Channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/MrWoofless BajanCanadian: Channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/TheBajanCanadian VIkkstar123HD: Channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/Vikkstar123HD Lachlan: Channel:http://www.youtube.com/user/CraftBattleDuty PrestonPlayz: Channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/PrestonPlayz Members of HTM In HTM there were 12 members initially, which expanded to 15 with the addition of Petezahutt, TBNRKenworth, and Chocothechocobo. For the second season, H2M, three of the original Members- Littlelizardgaming, xRpMx13, and TBNRFrags- did not return, but three new members were added in Speedy, Sidearms and Nadeshot. Seasons three and 4 saw the addition of three and four members respectively, while season 5 expanded membership to over 20 members. MrWoofless (Robert) {Was in HTM,H2M,H3M,H4M did not return to H5M, returned in H6M} BajanCanadian (Mitch) {Active- Left in HTM, came back in H2M was in the start of H3M and H4M but left, then returned in H6M} Vikkstar123HD (Vikk) {Was in HTM, H2M, H3M, H4M, & Quit H5M but did do 58 episodes and is active in H6M} (Some privated) CraftBattleDuty (Lachlan) {Was in HTM,H2M,H3M left half way through H4M and did 1 episode of H5M} PrestonPlayz (Preston) {Stopped in H2M and H3M, never returned} JeromeASF (Jerome) {Was In HTM,H2M,H3M, joined for a short amount of time in H4M, H5M} More Ali-A (Alastair) {Was in HTM,H2M,H3M never returned} LittleLizardGaming (Ryan and Scott) {Did not return in Season H2M} xRpMx13 (Ryan) {Did not return in H2M} NoochM (Mat) {Active} PeteZahHutt (Brandon) {Active} KwehCraft (Choco) {Was in HTM,H2M,H3M made apperences in H4M and did not return to H5M} KenWorthGaming (Kenny) {Active} LogDotZip (Tyler) {Inactive- Stopped at H2M. might come back in the new H5M} Nadeshot Plays (Nade) {Joined midseason during H2M and did H3M never returned} KYRSP33DY & SIDEARMS (Speedy & Side or Sidearms) {Active- Joined mid-season of H2M} DoniBobes (Adam) (Active) rgaminecraft (RGA or RGA Gaming) {Active- joined at the start of H5M} Behzinga (Ethan) {Active- Joined at the start of H5M, has not returned with Vikk and Josh in the YouTube group Sidemen in H6M} Huge and small Pranks on the server! Like many SMP servers, pranks happen quite often. Here are some of the biggest pranks to happen on the server. This is not in order ATM. The Salty Lagoon to the Salty Desert: The first and probably biggest prank on the server was when Rob pranked the area The Salty Lagoon, home to Vikk, Lachlan, Jerome, and Tyler. The prank took about 4 hours and involved using sponges to remove all the water in the lagoon, and then he replaced the regular dirt underneath with coarse dirt, netherrack, lava, giving it the impression of being a dried-up desert. When Vikk came on he was very mad and didn't even record his first reaction. He said this was griefing. Rob ended up getting a lot of hate for this prank, with many calling for the removal of him from the server. Rob ended up creating an ice farm and used ice to repair the lagoon with the help of Tyler. This has been the most controversial prank thus far. Cow prank- Tyler pranks Rob and Preston by placing their cow farms underground. Pretty prank- Rob creates a rainbow outside Vikks home after the salty lagoon incident. Torch prank- Preston, who in battle-domes is constantly given torches by Mitch (50000 of them), Preston got his revenge by placing torches all around Mitch's house. However, this was around the time Mitch left HTM so we never got to see his reaction. poison prank- Preston Pranks Tyler back for the cow prank and places poison potion dispensers in Tyler's house. Salt prank- Preston pranks Tyler by placing a giant salt sign in the sky above his house. Inside the sign, there is sand and gravel that would drop if the netherrack was broken. Clay cactus Prank- Rob pranked Preston by placing clay in a cactus formation around Preston's home. LittleLizards Prank VIkk- While vikk was AFK the lizards placed blocks all around vikk blocking him in with at first stone bricks and then obsidian. Tylers Invisibility prank on Lachlan!- Tyler went up and trolled Lachlan by punching him while he had an invisibility potion on. He also would break blocks around Lachlan. Live troll prank- VIkk and Preston prank rob live by heading over to him and placing spider webs and obsidian around him. Snow prank- Rob and Lachlan prank the server newcomer Pete by creating the inside of his home into a winter wonderland. Heartbeat noteblock prank- Jerome and Choco placed noteblocks all around the salty lagoon making both vikk's and lachlan's house sound annoying Guardians Prank - Vik and Choco captured some guardians and put them in Lachlan's house - voted best prank of the season Competitions Balamb mining competion: Hosted By: Choco Participants: Nooch,Tyler,Rob,Pete,Vikk Winner:Nooch Food Challenge: Hosted By: Woofless Participants:? Winner:? LogDotZip's Boat Parkour: Hosted By: LogDotZip Participants: Everyone expect The Lizards and XRmpXX13 Winner:Preston BaseJumping Competition: Hosted By: Vikkstar123 Participants: Vikk, Kenny, Choco, Rob, Pete- Preston and Alia were originally supposed to participate, but Ali couldn't make it and preston was unprepared. Winner: Vikk War is Brewing! On November 16, a small war broke out between the north and the south. The north, comprised of Vikk, Lachlan and Rob, vs the south which is comprised of Preston, choco, Pete, and Kenny (Who only just joined the server two days ago and is the least prepared). This started because Lachlan "Invisible bantered" around, hitting preston and expecting not to be hit back. Preston took Lachlan's horse as leverage, and craft shot back at Preston. Preston, thinking Craft regened or brought health potions, accidentally killed him. Preston put all of lachlan's stuff in a chest, and lachlan brought strength potions with him. When lachlan got his armor back he killed preston. Preston then went to lachlan's base and killed the horse for the loss of his levels and for blood, since he killed lachlan at first by accident. In retaliation, Vikk and lachlan 2v1 preston and wreckprestondoesnot have health or strength pots, although he nearly killed lachlan. Then Rob, who was AFK killed by a witch, came to lachlan`s house and lachlan jumped the gun and killed him. Rob threatened to join the other side, which already appeared to be Preston, Choco, and Pete. Vikk tries to convince Rob to join their side, offering him armor and supplies to assist him. They all except Vikk join a call and talk out whose side everyone is on. They each explain their side of the story and the result clearly means that a war is starting. Later that night, preston and lachlan had a duel to settle things, and in the end Lachlan won. However war is brewing according to Rob, as he is worried of the powerhouses (AKA: Choco). Many members on HTM are prepping for a war. Finally, about a month since the "Cold War" began, actual war seems to have started. Rob has been taunting Choco, especially seen in Vikkstar's Base jumping competition. Once the competition completed, Choco attacked and killed Rob, and kept most of his gear. This led to the raid of choco's new base, with preston and kenny with choco defending it, and Vikk, Lachlan, and Mat with Rob who were raiding it. Despite having a fairly good defense plan, Team TBNR was rekt, all of them dying with none of Rob's teammates being killed. Nevertheless, things have been tense between the two groups, with hints of a counterraid choco is planning. Significant Events on the Server Stopping the wither: Mat, thinking a wither can not destroy obsidian, tries to trap it so he can kill the wither easily, however it escapes, killing all of Mat's farms of cows and all the animals around his home. He calls for help from Pete, Tyler, and Choco, to assist them. After much fighting and the death of Tyler's unnamed horse, they finally kill the wither. The beginning of the "cold war": As stated above, the cold war began on November 16th. The war was largely postponed due to the amount of hate Preston got, despite them all being friends. Lachlan stated that at the end of the day they are all friends, and the war would have happened sooner had people not have attacked Preston. It is largely hinted that Preston became disinterested with the series after the war didn't happen, despite Rob stating they were in the war and it was still happening, (Confirmed war was going to happen on December 13th) Possible Future Members Many have expressed interest in joining this SMP, and some fans have asked the hosts to let their favourite YouTubers in. Below is a list of possible future HTM members Ashleymarrieegaming NoahCraftFTW AcidicBlitz LegendXtaz MineCraftFinest MineCraftUniverse ZerkaaHD JacksucksatMC Latest activity, Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse